


Fan vids

by Kiwiphroot



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiphroot/pseuds/Kiwiphroot
Summary: I am also on YouTube and Vimeo, which you can find here -https://www.youtube.com/user/K1W1PR00T/playlistshttps://vimeo.com/user58056323





	1. Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

<https://vimeo.com/327789547>

 

This world can hurt you  
It cuts you deep and leaves a scar  
Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart  
And nothing breaks like a heart

I heard you on the phone last night  
We live and die by pretty lies  
You know it, oh, we both know it  
These silver bullet cigarettes  
This burning house, there's nothing left  
It's smoking, we both know it  
We got all night to fall in love  
But just like that we fall apart  
We're broken, we're broken

Mmm, well nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now

Well, there's broken silence  
By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)  
And this broken record  
Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)  
This world can hurt you  
It cuts you deep and leaves a scar  
Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart

<https://www.facebook.com/keillyp/videos/10156097201892011/>

 


	2. Lovely

Isn't it lovely, all alone?

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone.

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone.

Hello, welcome home...

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd537MqFlGU>


	3. Battlefield

Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine

<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVBoRauRmhQ</p>


	4. Make Me Believe

When the world falls apart  
And the sky starts to fall  
When I'm lost in the dark  
And I'm risking it all  
When I look to the skies  
And I fall to my knees  
Will you give me a sign?  
Will you make me, make me believe?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiiTii1YjE4>


	5. Youngblood

Say want me, say you need me, out of your life

I'mm just a dead man walking tonight!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKyVIdMBJfw>


	6. The Truth Is a Beautiful Thing

Could you take my place and stand here?  
I do not think you'd take this pain  
You'll be on your knees and struggle under the weight  
Oh, the truth would be a beautiful thing  
Oh, the truth is a beautiful thing

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkcHDI4xZfc>


	7. Heart of the Darkness

Hold fast we must be brave  
In the heart of the darkness

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ugl03aDKAmQ>


	8. Bare

 

But you've seen me bare  
You seen me covered up  
Maybe I'm not scared  
What you're thinking of  
You've seen me here  
And held me miles away  
Underneath my skin  
‘Is all you'll see today

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iwwSlD12Ps>


	9. The Other Side

We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee-deep without a plea  
I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC_0fyB-jP8>


	10. Umbrella

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqYwkgzy6a4>


	11. All For You

I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, all for you

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvf8N8SLnW8>


	12. Way Down We Go

You let your feet run wild  
Time has come as we all oh, go down  
Yeah but for the fall oh, my  
Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJ2cA8s9TqA>


	13. The Beginning of the End

 

Reckless behavior  
Is Looking at a man  
Like he was a savior

Blind leading blind  
Everything looks darker  
When you close your eyes  
When you close your eyes

What were we thinking?  
Back at the beginning  
The beginning of the end

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM8oL0cbe4w&t=11s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM8oL0cbe4w&t=11s)


	14. If You Don't Believe

Cause if you don't believe, it can't hurt you  
And when you let it leave, it can't hurt you  
'Cause if you don't believe, then you know  
Then you know it can never do you harm  
'Cause if you don't believe, it can't hurt you

 

<https://youtu.be/GcuTZn_-w4s>


	15. How it Ends

And  
You  
Already know.  
Yeah, you already know  
How this will end.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfU6LUJdzBc>


	16. Happier

Lately, I've been, I've been thinking

I want you to be happier, 

I want you to be happier

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmYBT1cC6tw>


	17. Hurricane

I can feel your heart hanging in the air  
I'm counting every step as you climb the stairs  
It's buried in your bones, I see it in your closed eyes  
Turning in, this is harder than we know  
We hold it in the most when we're wearing thin

Coming like a hurricane, I take it in real slow  
The world is spinning like a weather vane  
Fragile and composed  
I am breaking down again  
I am aching now to let you in

Seven times again when you are not awake  
Seven times the flame, too much to take  
The sky burns red against your skin  
The world we know turns in the wind

Coming like a hurricane, I take it in real slow  
The world is spinning like a weather vane  
Fragile and composed  
I am breaking down again  
I am aching now to let you in

It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane  
Falling slow in the pouring rain

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vPtv3KF0ec>


	18. That Was Then

She said she gave me all she could  
Loved me better than she should  
Now I find it hard to leave

Well I know it's hard  
Is it so complicated?  
I'm running now  
Yes, I'm running now  
Ooh, so don't you try to save me

It's been this way most every night  
'Cause Lord knows how we love to fight  
She says I'll never understand

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0zUDKI8ZVk>


	19. Fortress

I'll wait at the gates  
Or is it a fortress?  
I'm calling the blame  
Just let me own it  
There are things I thought I could rise above  
And all the things I thought I was better than  
And a coward might call it a conscience  
And a liar might call it the truth  
Nothing could ever make me more frightened  
Than the thought of hurting you

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YqymEN2hV0>


	20. The Scientist

Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NL0c4MxYJg>


	21. Run

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
It makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kbua35RqFbY>


	22. Heathens

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades  
You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9JnydlqWek>


	23. Certain Things

Something about you  
It's like a addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey  
I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause some things hurt  
And you're my only virtue  
And I'm virtually yours

And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours

There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
Hold me, I saw mercy  
And you're like a shoulder to turn to  
If some things burn that's when we're hanging on for this life  
We held on so tight

And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmRVxMAccT0&t=32s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmRVxMAccT0&t=32s)


	24. Made of Glass

And you don't know what you've got until it's gone  
And you don't know who to love until your lost  
And you don't know how to feel until the moment's passed  
I wish you live like you're made of glass

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCxvp-2__vI>


	25. Thinking About You

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

Seconds from my heart  
A bullet from the dark  
Helpless, I surrender  
Shackled by your love  
Holding me like this  
With poison on your lips  
Only when it's over  
The silence hits so hard

'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you  
It was almost love, it was almost

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ASXUiNWXR8>


	26. Youth

Shadows settle on the place, that you left  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness  
Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time  
From the perfect start to the finish line

And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong

We are the reckless  
We are the wild youth  
Chasing visions of our futures  
One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there  
And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home

 

<https://vimeo.com/262750948>


	27. Dust to Dust

It's not your eyes  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter that gives you away  
You're just lonely  
You've been lonely, too long

All your actin'  
Your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lies  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long

Let me in the wall, you've built around  
And we can light a match and burn it down  
Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame  
In front of us  
Dust to

You've held your head up  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long

 

<https://vimeo.com/188913455>


	28. Speeding Cars

So if I stand in front of a speeding car  
Would you tell me who you are, what you like?  
What's on your mind, if I'd get it right?  
How I love that no one knows  
And these secrets all that we've got so far  
The demons in the dark, lie again  
Play pretends like it never ends  
This way no one has to know

Even the half smile would have slowed down the time  
If I could call you half mine  
Maybe this is the safest way to go  
We're singing  
Heya heya heya heya  
Heya, heya heya  
This is the safest way to go nobody gets hurt

 

<https://vimeo.com/198193370>


	29. Climbing Up The Walls

I am the key to the lock in your house  
That keeps your toys in the basement  
And if you get too far inside  
You'll only see my reflection

It's always best when the light is off  
I am the pick in the ice  
Do not cry out or hit the alarm  
You know we're friends till we die

And either way you turn  
I'll be there  
Open up your skull  
I'll be there  
Climbing up the walls

 

<https://vimeo.com/201936444>


	30. Fear

No lyrics to thus song, just the lovely Sleeping At Last.

Enjoy!

<https://vimeo.com/206548790>


	31. This Time

 

Trigger warning for domestic abuse.

A very dark video, inspired and requested by Sam M

This is obviously VERY AU but a challenging and interesting video to make. Instead of putting the lyrics to the song in the video, I have put what is being said, to try and put it in the context of what is happening. I hope you like it and I understand if you don't, but I enjoyed the challenge of doing something different.

 

[This Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ra09yrN_TI)

 

One more I would bruise  
So scared of his return  
That I can't sleep tonight  
In this hospital light

What you call a tragedy  
Is just another day to me  
For my heart beats with fear  
As his footsteps draw near

The life I meant to lead  
Won't slip away from me.

'Cause this time is the last time  
I know that my eyes  
Have seen to much  
This nightmare is not fair  
And I've had enough  
You break me 'cause I bleed  
You just say you're sorry  
You call this love  
But this time  
Your lies are not enough  
This time.

There's nothing left of this  
You whispered words and empty threats  
We both wait to see  
What I thought this would be  
The last thread has come undone  
To reveal what I've become  
Another victim of  
A poison love


	32. Never Give Up

[Never Give Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqAHTPQkpMI)

 

Torch's fire catches an eye

Shiver of night lights up the sky

Frozen silence fills the air

Holding our devotion & fear

Never give up, never give up Never ever ever ever, ever ever ever Never give up, never give up Never ever ever ever, never give up

Ear to the wall that's keeping us in

Can we hear them, are they listening?

If it takes all to build the great divide

It'll take all of us to make this right

Never give up, never give up Never ever ever ever, ever ever ever Never give up, never give up Never ever ever ever, never give up

Are we living in the darkness? Do we listen to the light? Are we standing in the fire? Are running through the night?

Can we hear the calling? Can we make this right? Are we living in the darkness? Do we listen to the light?

 

Never give up, never give up Never ever ever ever, ever ever ever Never give up, never give up Never ever ever ever, never give up Never give up


	33. Stay

[STAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5nhdVRJbBo)

 

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer"

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay


	34. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else make the link of Mulder and Scully's unusual brain activity?  
> Here's an angsty video showing the similarities and also their grief surrounding William and Samantha.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StpGn_Kr8m0>

 

My mind is spun  
I've had enough  
Feels like I'm burning down the flames rise up  
And I can't tell what's coming next  
Feels life is like a game of roulette

The one that I need  
Help me see beyond the surface  
My purpose

You were my North-star  
You were my always  
You were my god bless  
Now I turn sideways  
Maybe you turn to ashes, ashes  
When it all comes down  
When it all comes down

A cold wind sets, upon my back  
The sky is getting full and turning black  
I lost my way  
When I lost you  
I need a moment more, this can't be true

The one that I need  
Help me see beyond the surface  
My purpose

You were my North-star  
You were my always  
You were my god bless  
Now I turn sideways  
Who do you turn too  
What can you say  
Ashes, ashes it all comes down

It all comes down  
It all comes down  
Ashes, ashes  
Ashes, ashes  
When it all comes down  
When it all comes down  
Who do you turn too  
When it all comes down

When it all comes down  
Ashes, ashes  
Ashes, ashes

Who do you turn too  
When it all comes down


	35. Ultraviolet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlighting how the trust grew between Mulder and Scully from season 1 to 11.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4oOihE49Q4>

 

Keeping it locked away  
A secret on every page  
But now you're getting close  
Feels like dragon's breath  
Fire against my chest  
Burning through the snow

I can't hide it, I can't hide it  
From you  
In ultraviolet, ultraviolet  
You see through  
Ooh, ooh  
No, I can't hide it when you're ultraviolet

Keeping the darkest truth  
Written in lemon juice  
But you don't turn away  
I can feel this magnetic force  
Pull my eyes to yours  
Pupils dilate

No, I can't fight it, I can't fight it  
Don't want to  
In ultraviolet, ultraviolet  
You see through  
Ooh, ooh  
No, I can't hide it when you're ultraviolet  
Ooh, ooh  
No, I can't hide it

And you're reading all of me  
And you're reading all of me  
And you're reading all of me  
Oh, oh  
Not seeing what they see  
Not seeing what they see, oh

I can't hide it  
You're ultraviolet oh)  
Ooh, ooh (oh)  
No, I can't hide, no, I can't hide it  
Ooh, ooh (ah)  
No, I can't hide it when you're ultraviolet


	36. Paperweights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say I paint the truth, so watch these colours run,  
> They'll lead you back to where it begun.  
> Well can you hear it coming?  
> The thunder of a being?  
> The Tales of a lifetime?  
> The weight of mountains climbed?  
> Are you not afraid of what it all may look like on the other side of truth?  
> No longer bullet proof?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVDya0YJdT8>

 

I'll show you I'm not made of stone,  
How could I breeze when there's this flow below.  
I'm afraid to flood until you tell me you can swim.  
But these words will not wait under paperweights anymore,  
You say I paint the truth, so watch these colours run.  
They'll lead you back to where it begun.  
You tell me you can take it all,  
And none of my warnings make you feel less small.  
Oh you tell me it is time to let the letters fly the page.  
So these words will not wait under paperweights anymore,  
You say I paint the truth, so watch these colours run,  
They'll lead you back to where it begun.  
Well can you hear it coming?  
The thunder of a being?  
The Tales of a lifetime?  
The weight of mountains climbed?  
Are you not afraid of what it all may look like on the other side of truth?  
No longer bullet proof?


	37. Hold Me While You Wait

<https://youtu.be/-Sb3JP9-3xo>

 

 

 

I'm waitin' up, savin' all my precious time  
Losin' light, I'm missin' my same old us  
Before we learned our truth too late  
Resigned to fate, fadin' away  
So tell me, can you turn around?  
I need someone to tear me down  
Oh, tell me, can you turn around?  
But either way

Hold me while you wait  
I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)  
If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)

Tell me more, tell me something I don't know  
Could we come close to havin' it all?  
If you're gonna waste my time  
Let's waste it right

And hold me while you wait  
I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)  
If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)  
I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)  
I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)

This is you, this is me, this is all we need  
Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe  
This is you, this is me, this is all we need  
So won't you stay a while?

And hold me while you wait  
I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)  
If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)  
I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)  
I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)

Stay a while (hold me while you wait)  
(My faith is shaken, but I still believe) Stay a while  
(Hold me while you wait)  
My love, my love, my love (hold me while you wait)  
Won't you stay a while?


	38. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
> And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

<https://youtu.be/KJbBwx_BULA>


	39. Stay Awake With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay Awake With Me

[STAY AWAKE WITH ME](https://www.instagram.com/tv/B65Y5uUDSl0/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

 

There's a light on the ceiling  
And I'm asking you to turn it out  
So it feels like I'm dreaming  
Like I'm dreaming  
I fall asleep to your breathing  
Then I wake up fifty years from now  
And time is running out

So lie here, close to me  
'Cause your heart is all I'll ever know  
Is all I'll ever know

Stay awake with me now  
Stay awake with me now  
I've got nothing but time, love  
So don't close your eyes, love  
Stay awake with me now  
'Cause I can't live without  
Stay awake with me now  
Stay awake with me now

There's a light on the ceiling  
And I'm hoping they don't turn it out  
I promise I'm not leaving  
I'm never leaving  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
My words are stolen by the hands of time  
So I can't say goodbye

Stay awake with me now  
Stay awake with me now  
I've got nothing but time, love  
So don't close your eyes, love  
Stay awake with me now  
'Cause I can't live without  
Stay awake with me now  
Stay awake with me now

I lie here peacefully  
'Cause I know the choices were your own

Stay awake with me now  
Stay awake with me now  
I've got nothing but time, love  
So don't close your eyes, love  
Stay awake with me now  
'Cause I can't live without  
Stay awake with me now  
Stay awake with me now


	40. Without Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Fear by Dermot Kennedy

 

 

<https://youtu.be/7XLtHv2eroA>

 

Because of her, because of her  
Her eternal summer smile is breakin' my defenses, I know  
Damn well won't find no peaceful sleepin' with no her up in my head  
Caught me by the collar at the graveside  
'Neath a sky of royal blue  
Like you're sayin', "I'm here now"

Lovin' thoughts livin' in my young mind  
Give this boy a beautiful view  
And tell him, "Without fear, now"

I never questioned  
I was acceptin'  
Until she stepped in, movin' like beautiful truth  
If there were others in that room  
I didn't see 'em babe

Darker than amber  
Starin' right at her  
The first full laughter  
Askin' six days into June  
Spendin' my evenings on the roof  
Can't tire of thinkin' 'bout you  
I wonder if this'll all work out

The summer's shown where we should go  
You smile in the winter, let summer show  
Movin' on a feelin' here, I don't know  
Never hide baby, always grow

I wanna do somethin' for you  
But I can see it now  
You'd smile and tell me not to  
Feel like I've gotta run a heart coup  
Will there be demons when we come through?  
What would it do if I told you?

When all of this is over, I  
Love me like there ain't another day  
Lead with the heart ain't that the only way  
Keep thinkin' 'bout how much I changed today  
When all of this is over, I  
Love me like there ain't another day  
Lead with the heart ain't that the only way  
Keep thinkin' 'bout how much I changed today  
When all of this is over, I

Now I really think you're heaven sent  
'Cause you've been forcin' all these hollow hearts to feel again  
Now I really think you're heaven sent  
'Cause there's a beauty in being broken, I've been seein' it


End file.
